Stories From the Other Side
by CosmicCthulhuComic
Summary: A midquel to ,Who Killed Artemis Fowl, which focuses on eldritch mayhem, zombies, and the dreaded Nocronomicon.
1. Old Friends

Very recently Artemis Fowl was brutally murdered at Fowl manor, subsequently he was resurrected by his Un-dead Maker Caroline. A vampire of ambiguous origins and a slightly shadowy past. He was brought to his vampiric existence for the purpose of protecting the living people of Ireland from the deceased, decaying, dead zombie residence whos most forward thought is to consume the living. Mostly their brains.

He now lives with a small vampire clan which consists of Caroline( his Maker) Marquis, and Rori . Every night they go out to local cemeteries and wait for the dead to rise, and after they do the clan kills them...a second time.

Artemis has acclimated into this new and exciting life style of living at night and killing zombies. However, Marquis has a book, the Necronomicon, and because he is the soul possessor of this edritch artifact he alone is responsible for the barrier that divides this world from another that is far more horrible. So terrifyingly horrible that it can not be described here. Marquis can not maintain the barrier alone, but the barrier must be maintained. Especially if the rest of us want to live and not be enslaved by the Elder things that live just outside of our plan of existence. These are stories from the other side:

It was late in the evening and the clan had successful dispatched another handful of hideous zombies. The crime rate was going down which meant less violent deaths and fewer zombies. Caroline and Marquis had disappeared in the ambiguous mist of questionably origin. They had gone to the warehouse where the clan resided while Rori and Artemis went in search of some humanistic company. Well any company that wasn't their Makers,human or non-human. Anything with a pulse or of sentient existence, and even that wasn't required.

They had decided on a pub that was run by one of the local supernaturals. A werewolf named Raaka.

While her family had immigrated from India Raaka had been born in Ireland and, like the rest of her family, was a werewolf. She had explained this after Rori had inelequntly asked what it had been like after she had been bitten.

"It's genetic." She had clarified "A bite can not turn a human into a son or daughter of the moon. Sure, that's the lie we feed the public along with the one about silver but those lies are in place for our protection."

Raaka's parents had set up a successfully and well respected Indian Restaurant. It had even been featured on a few television shows, 'Cuisine Across the U.K 'and 'A taste of India' special. Raaka's family were inexplicably proud of this fact, as they should be, and would find almost any opportunity to talk about it. They were also inexplicably proud of their daughter and her business owning endeavors.

Raaka's pub had been of her own creation and was designed not only to cater to the human populants but the supernatural ones as well. This included but was not limited to other werewolves, vampires from other clans ( although they were rare) mermaids, selkies, shapeshifters, witches and fairy with a y, like Holly had referred to herself as, but faeries. The kind that kicked your ass, seduced you and ate your soul. Artemis really hated that type of faerie, but in all actuality there was no difference. He was certain that if Opal could eat souls she would without hesitation, and technically Holly and Opal belonged to the same race or group of beings that had gone into hiding under the earth. Although Artemis thought it was unfair, and he would never vocally compare the two, they were the same.

Artemis and Rori entered through the back entrance into the part of the pub that was off limits to humans. The pub was secretly segregated. Rori and Artemis were regulars and found a seat with out being carded, clearly they wern't there for the liquor. They adjusted into a poorly lit corner of the bar and ordered two blood donations in a glass.

The bar was uncharacteristically sparse, only a few patrons. A group of werewolves over at a pool table, and merman who looked like he was on a date with a coastal witch ( she had rune tattoos around her neck and arms, was sporting a medallion that was of the high order variety, and had sea green hair) and a possible shapeshifter with a hiking backpack and a camelbak. Artemis and Rori knew the merman and waved in salutation. He smiled and waved back but that was it.

"Wow," said Rori "Kai is really hitting it off with her, he usually gets board with them after the first 15 minutes."

"I think he has A.D.D." mused Artemis "or perhaps he's part goldfish. Either option is highly likely. What do you think? Didn't you date him, does he taste like a man or a fish?"

Rori kicked him under the table, she kicked him really hard. "That was a one time thing, and you know it."

"Alright, alright! But seriously, what did it taste like."

She kicked him again.

"Oie!" Exclaimed Raaka as she placed down their 'donations' " you blood suckers cut it out, arn't you all suppose to be dark and gloom? Did you not kill enough zombies, not get all the violence out of your system?"

"This coming from a person who runs naked through the forest." Said Rori

"Hey, I can take these drinks back you know."

"Sorry," said Artemis "She's in a bad mood because the rifle she wanted to use out is in the shop because it was wrecked last week after she rammed it into a zombie's open maw."

"Ahh, I see. Should I put something extra in it then?"

Rori sighed audibly "No... Just leave it as it is"

Raaka smiled and walked away.

"Sorry about the whole Kai thing" said Artemis.

"It's fine." Replied Rori. "I'm not sorry I kicked you."

They drank their donations in silence until a familiar voice said "Artemis Fowl? No. You're suppose to be ...dead."

Artemis almost choked on his drink because the owner of that particular voice belonged to none other than Mulch Diggums.

Mulch pulled up a chair, sat down and glared at the dead boy. "What the Hell Artemis? I mean really? What the Hell?"

"A friend of yours?" asked Rori.

"Unfortunately" murmured Artemis

"Start explaining." Said Mulch "or I'm going to call Holly and she'll be up here to kick your sorry arse."

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Rori

Mulch looked over Artemis very carefully but failed to make the connection.

"Mulch," said Artemis very quietly "I'm a vampire."

"What? No you're not. Those don't...dahhhhhh! Figures, if anyone would turn out to become a vampire it would be you."

"Wow, thanks." Said the youth in a deadpan voice.

"Still sarcastic." Replied Mulch. "So, when did it happen?"

"Hmm let me think. Oh yea, right after I was murdered... in my own home...my blood was everywhere, and I'm fairly certain it left a stain."

Mulch let out a low whistle "Sorry to hear about that. It was all over fairy news but seeing you here made me think..."

"Made you think what?" asked Rori in a defensive tone.

"That he had staged it." Confessed the dwarf. "Last time I checked Artemis was a criminal mastermind and faking his death so he could pull off another job seemed like something he might do."

"Yes," said Artemis gruffly "I faked being stabbed and slowly bleeding to death so my best friend or my parents, or my brothers for that matter, could find my mutilated corpse."

" Sorry, I didn't realize it was such a tender subject."

"Well, it is." There was a long awkward pause.

"Fae," Rori addressed Mulch in dangerous tones "I think you should leave." Rori's fangs slowly slid down into place, she wasn't happy that some faerie was prodding around in her clan members past "Right now."

"Rori, there's no need for that." cautioned Artemis, "It's not like he's making death threats, he's just ... curious. And he's going to stop being curious because he realizes how dangerous these questions are. Right Mulch?"

"A little more than curious, but yea. So when did you become a vampire?"

"I thought we went over this already."

"After he was murdered, stupid." Said Rori.

"Oh...right."

"So, did you find...you know...the person...responsible?"

"No"

"I see... are you looking."

"Revenge is a human thing, Mulch, and I am not human. Not anymore. The only one who has cause to be looking into the matter is the one who created me, and even that's not about revenge."

"Do you see your parents? Do they..."

"Absolutely not." Interrupted Rori, "And I'm getting sick of your questions. Artemis, I thought you said he was going to stop."

"Rori, it's fine."

"I most certainly is not fine! He's poking his nose where it doesn't belong. That is the definition of not fine."

" He doesn't know anything about us Rori, and I intend to keep it that way."

Rori raised an eyebrow and Mulch's blood froze both were silently asking the question of how Artemis intended to keep his old friend in the dark.

"You know what Artemis," said Rori, "You deal with this, I'm going over to Kai's table."

"Ask him who his friend is."

Rori waved a dismissive hand and walked away.

"Sorry about her," Artemis apologized, "She's not always like that."

" No offense taken. Now back to the matter at hand, no one knows you're alive."

"I'm not technically alive, Mulch. How many sentient people do you know who have death certificates?"

"34," said Mulch strait faced "and that would be including myself."

"Well how many had to dig themselves out of their coffin?"

"7, and that's including you."

Artemis frowned. "I had no idea it was that common."

"So why can't anyone know that you're back? Whats with all the secrets?"

"What I'm involved in is important, only a select few know about it and that's because they need to know. To protect, serve, keep the balance, whatever you want to call it. No one below knows about us, and that's how we want to keep it. The humans are...stupid, temporal, ignorant,beautiful... and we would like to keep them that way. The less you know the safer you are."

Suddenly the pub was filled with a deafening scream. Artemis turned around to see Rori, laying on the floor with Kai's friend standing over her, ruin tattoos glowing a bright green and a triumphant scowl etched across her face.

" For the love of..." Artemis muttered under his breath, " Sorry to do this Mulch, but trust me, it's better this way."

Mulch just stared at the youth blankly, not able to comprehend what was about to happen.

Artemis reached out and forcefully hit a series of presser point that would effectively render the dwarf unconscious and reset his memory to three hours before. Making his friend forget everything that had just taken place. Meeting Artemis, meeting Rori, the violent witches outburst, Rori collapsing in a heap, and of course Artemis erasing his memories.

Mulch woke up four hours later, propped up in a booth that was stationed beside the bathrooms. He was confused and sore and had no recollection of entering the bar. When he asked one of the waitstaff why he was there she just smiled a toothy smile, full of mischief, and said "You tell me. As far as I can tell you stumbled in here and decided to take a nap. We wern't busy so I didn't have Jerry, our doorman, throw your sorry ares out with the rest of the garbage. But if you wouldn't mind." And she pointed at the door.

Mulch left the pub and swore that he was never going to return again. The whole experience had been very unsettling.


	2. Betwixt

Artemis left the unconscious Mulch slumped over the table and ran to Rori's side. She was violently convulsing on the floor, blood streaming from her eyes, mixing with her mascara painting her cheeks a ghastly red and black.

"Rori? Rori!" she made no response and Artemis held her convulsing body closer to him. "What have you done?!" he asked the crazed sea witch. She just laughed, she was levitating now, and her eyes were glowing a bright teal green.

"Lola!" said Kai "Like, what the hell? We're just friends and she wasn't even.. interested. Like, whats your problem?"

"My problem?" answered the witch. Her voice was high pitched, like some kind of demented humming bird. "My problem is this blood sucking daemon spawn ginger talking to me like we're ef-ing friends. That's my problem!"

"Lola, that's like way harsh babe. And if you're going to talk and treat Rori like that maybe we shouldn't be friends. Also you're glowing and... levitating...and freaking people out. And kind of a kill joy"

"Oh, like I ef-ing care. As far as I'm concerned, Kale, we arn't even a thing, we arn't even friends and this date was a disaster."

"My name is Kai."

"Whatever fish face."

Artemis was done with this bitch, she had hurt Rori, called her a ginger, and was currently verbally abusing Kai. He wished that he had his shovel but in this case he would have to improvise. He grabbed a bar stool and hit the witch over the head with it, successfully knocking her to the ground. She went down but wasn't unconscious.

"What the Hell..." Lola screamed, but before she could utter another syllable he hit her on the head a second time. This time she went down and stayed down, fractured chair pieces were scattered across the floor. Usually Artemis would have qualms with hurting anyone who wasn't a zombie, male or female. But she had hurt one of his clan members and that was crossing the line.

Artemis noticed that the medallion she wore was pulsating a strange eldritch light. It varied between a deep blue and purple with an angry red center. Artemis tore it off the witches neck and flung it toward the pool tables where it was promptly stepped on by a werewolf and obliterated.

There was a flash of light, Lola's runes began to glow again. Pulsating slowly at first and then gradually speeding up. There was another flash of light and Lola's body was gone. It had just disappeared, leaving behind the smell burnt feathers. Rori stopped convulsing and was now just laying on the floor like a corpse, which she was. Kind of. Artemis scooped her up and placed her in an empty booth.

"Wow, Kai. You can sure choose the good ones." Said Artemis

"She seemed so cool when I meet her on the beach, I, like, had no idea she was a freakdudette. Girls wen't this beat back home, maybe I should head back to the five o."

"Oh, you're not from the Celtic Sea?." Said the vampire sarcastically "I couldn't have guessed." He had said this before, but Kai never seemed to remember.

"Oh, no way bra. I'm from warmer waters. Thought things would be better on a different island. Looks like I was , like, wrong, it's ,like, way worse. No offense."

"Non taken."

Rori was beginning to wake up. She started coughing and then quickly came to full consciousness.

"Oh...balls." she said "I've got blood all over my face, ugh." And she left and went into the bathroom.

Artemis went back to their previous table and picked up Mulch. He tossed the dwarf into Rori's booth spot and waited for Rori to re-emerge from the bathroom. She did eventually. Her face was clean and bare of any make-up and her ferocious main was tied back into a ponytail.

"Ugh," she said " I feel so drained. I'm going to need another drink."

"Alright," roared Raaka who broke my bar chair?"

All of the wolves looked at the vampires and Raaka knew instantly who was to blame. She stalked over, practically bristling with anger. Then in a calm, quiet, but clearly predatory voice asked "So, why did you think it was necessary to break one of my chairs?"

"Whoa, Raaka." Interjected Kai " it's not their fault. My date, went totally nuclear and attacked Rori. Artemis had to hit her with the chair or she might of zapped everyone in this shack."

"I see." Said Raaka "So you are the one to blame and the one who will be getting my bill."

"Ahh, no worries." And Kai reached into his cargo shorts pocket and pulled out a handful of gold coins and Raaka's eyes lit up."I got these from a shipwreck. It could buy you a whole new set of chairs,and if it's not too much trouble another round for Rori? Or maybe...the house? "

"Gentlemen and Ladys," Raaka announced "A round for everyone, thanks to Kai!"

There were some cheering and a few wolves patted Kai on the back. Rori ordered another donation and practically guzzled it down.

They sat in the pub for another fifteen minutes and then decided that they should leave for the warehouse. They left Mulch's body in the booth and said goodbye to Kai and Raaka.

When they stepped outside the streets were mostly empty, there were a few winos on the way home but nothing they wern't used to. Artemis marveled at how normal this was for him now, how easy the transition had been from human to vampire. It was almost like destiny, as if he had been born so he could die and then rise, fate. But that was foolish, there was no such thing as destiny or fate.

When they finally arrived Marquis was waiting for them downstairs, and he didn't look happy.


End file.
